Urodziny
by Anula93
Summary: Dzieje się właściwie po ostatnie części "Przed Świtem". Jest to krótka miniaturka o Belli - zaledwie 1000 słów bez tytułu i przypisów. Nie napiszę tu nic więcej, bo wtedy czytanie opowiadania stałoby się zbędne.


**Urodziny**

Na tapczanie w salonie rodziny Cullenów siedziała nieruchomo samotna postać. Nie chodzi tu oczywiście o tę ludzką „nieruchomość", która wciąż zakłócana jest choćby miarowym ruchem klatki piersiowej. Ta postać była zupełnie nieruchoma, niczym posąg, aczkolwiek posągiem nie była. Na imię miała Bella.

Gdy ocknęła się z odrętwienia, potoczyła wokół, troszkę nieprzytomnym wzrokiem.

– Co…? Hmm… Czyżbym odpłynęła? Widać wampiry czasem rekompensują sobie jakoś brak snu – stwierdziła z uśmiechem.

– Tylko gdzie jest reszta? – Jeszcze raz rozglądnęła się dookoła, jakby w oczekiwaniu, że zza fotela wyskoczy sylwetka jej męża.

– A no tak! Ale gapa ze mnie. – Uderzyła się ze śmiechem dłonią w czoło. – Przecież oni pojechali. Oni pojechali, a ja powinnam odwiedzić Charliego. Przecież obiecałam. Jeszcze sobie pomyśli, że o nim zapomniałam – mówiąc to, szybko wstała i skierowała się w stronę garażu.

– Jaki dziwny kolor ma to niebo! Szkoda, że Edward tego nie widzi. Choć z drugiej strony to ma szczęście, że nie musi czuć tego smrodu unoszącego się w powietrzu. Straszny zapach.

Komentując w różny sposób otaczający ją krajobraz, Bella wsiadła do szarego Land Rovera.

– Czemu on nie chce odpalić? No tak, zepsuł się. Albo brakuje mu paliwa, ale stawianie diagnozy zepsutym autom pozostawię Emmetowi. Cóż mi broni przebiec się na nogach? Przecież to taki kawałeczek, a nie mogę zawieść Charliego. Może wytrzymam ten przykry zapach.

Puściła się biegiem przez las, co jakiś czas omijając zwalone, martwe drzewa i zwierzęta leżące na ziemi.

– Ależ dużo tych zwierząt! Gdy Edward wróci trzeba będzie zapolować. Może i trochę dziwnie pachną, no ale wiadomo że dieta wegetariańska nigdy nie dorówna krwi ludzkiej. Ale i tak nie mam zamiaru jej zmieniać. Edward jak sądzę też nie. O! To już dom Charliego? Ten wampirzy bieg jest dużo lepszy od samochodu. Stanowczo muszę częściej biegać.

Bella zwolniła, podeszła do drzwi domu ojca i zadzwoniła.

– Ciekawe czemu nie otwiera? Może jest w kąpieli? Chyba otworzę te drzwi własnymi kluczami i poczekam w kuchni. – Jak stwierdziła, tak zrobiła. W kuchni zauważyła znajomą postać, siedzącą na krześle przy stole, z głową opartą o blat.

– O, tu jesteś! Zasnąłeś? Aż tak długo kazałam ci na mnie czekać? Przepraszam, ale zaspałam. Poczekaj, pomogę ci wstać.

Mówiąc to, podniosła delikatnie jego głowę i oparła jego plecy na oparciu od krzesła.

– Czujesz ten dziwny smród? Znaczy oczywiście to nie w twoim domu, to gdzieś na polu. Oczywiście nie oskarżam cię o nie sprzątanie w domu… Coś jesteś dzisiaj mało elokwentny. Ale nie bój nic, na pewno z tobą zostanę, dopóki reszta Cullenów nie wróci z Włoch. Mają mnie tu szukać. Pojechali tam do takiego miasteczka, Volterry, pewnie nie znasz. Pytasz dlaczego? Bo dziś są moje urodziny. To pewnie wiesz. A w Volterze mieszka nasza bliska przyjaciółka. Co ciekawe, ta przyjaciółka wcześniej sympatyzowała z taką jedną rodzinką, która od pewnego czasu jest właściwie naszym wrogiem. Naszym, czyli Cullenów. Takie tam niesnaski jeszcze z dawnych lat. Ale nie do końca się jej u nich podobało, więc od dłuższego czasu chce się przenieść gdzieś do Ameryki, najprawdopodobniej blisko nas. I wybrała moje urodziny jako dobrą porę, fajnie prawda? Więc Edward z całą rodzinką i Jackobem tam pojechali, żeby kupić mi przy okazji jakieś prezenty. Bali się, że gdyby kupili je wcześniej, to bym podpatrywała, śmieszne prawda? Przecież nie zrobiłabym tego, bo lubię niespodzianki. Przynajmniej myślę, że bym nie zrobiła. No, ale ja tu tak gadam, a ty biedaku pewnie głodny jesteś? Zaraz przygotuję ci jakąś przekąskę.

Jednak zanim zdążyła jeszcze wstać od stołu, Charlie zsunął się z krzesła na podłogę.

– Ojejku! Zemdlałeś? Jesteś aż tak niewyspany? Czy niedojedzony? Czekaj, pomogę ci. A co tu leży?

Tuż obok Charliego, leżała na ziemi troszkę pożółkła gazeta z 13 września*. Z głównej strony, bił po oczach swoją wielkością nagłówek: **KONIEC ŚWIATA: NA WŁOCHY SPADA BOMBA ATOMOWA.**

_Niewiadomo który kraj odpowiada za tę zbrodnię, ale we Włoszech spadła bomba atomowa nowej generacji, o wiele silniejsza niż bomby z II wojny światowej opadłe na Hiroszimę i Nagasaki. Trudno powiedzieć co było dokładnym celem, ale fala uderzeniowa objęła całkowicie tereny od Genovy, aż po Rzym**, całkowicie równając je z ziemią i popieląc. W tym terenie nie ostał się ani jeden krzak. Reszta Włoch została napromieniowana, a choroba popromienna w ciągu paru sekund zabiła ludzi i zwierzęta. Skażona została także cała Szwajcaria, kawałek Francji, Słowenii…_

Resztę artykułu zasłaniała głowa Charliego. Bella wpatrywała się osłupiałym wzrokiem w nagłówek. W pewnym momencie podniosła troszkę głowę i zobaczyła w lustrze odbicie stołu, przy którym siedziała niewidoczna osoba, ubrana w coś co kiedyś było dżinsami i bluzką. Z kieszeni dżinsów wystawała gazeta. Bella szybko sięgnęła ręką do kieszeni i wyjęła stamtąd artykuł, pochodzący nie z miejscowego kiosku, a gdzieś ze stanu Minnesota, z 14 września.

**KONFLIKT ATOMOWY: KOLEJNA BOMBA**

_Któreś z Europejskich, bądź Azjatyckich mocarstw, w odpowiedzi na „włoską bombę", wysłało swoje głowice atomowe w Stany Zjednoczone. Bomba trafiła w granicę stanów Idaho i Nevada, niszcząc potężną falą uderzeniową większość wyżej wspomnianych stanów, a także stanu Kalifornia, Utah i Oregon. Stany te w całości, łącznie ze stanem Waszyngton, Montana, Wyoming, Kolorado, Nowy Meksyk i Arizona zostały napromieniowane. Bomba była dużo mocniejsza od tej włoskiej. Na terenie napromieniowania najprawdopodobniej nikt nie przeżył._

– Ale to niemożliwe! To był przecież tylko sen! To mi się śniło! To nie było naprawdę! To niemożliwe! Nie, nie, nie, nie, nie, nie, nie, nie…

Bella podarła gazetę na małe kawałeczki, po czym doskoczyła do tej starszej i z niej zaraz również zostały tylko strzępy. Następnie usiadła na podłodze, ukryła twarz w dłoniach i przestała się ruszać.

_*Z tego co mi wiadomo, to data urodzin Belli_

_** Volterra jest gdzieś pośrodku_

------

Podniosła głowę mniej więcej po tygodniu. Rozejrzała się dookoła lekko nieprzytomnym wzrokiem i zaraz zauważyła leżącego Charliego.

– Ojejku. Patrz tylko. Chciałam ci pomóc i sama się wywróciłam. Ale ze mnie niezdara – powiedziała ze śmiechem.

– Zaraz ci przygotuję coś do jedzenia. Musisz biedaku konać z głodu, od kiedy twoja córka się wyprowadziła, prawda? Zdolności kucharskie na szczęście odziedziczyłam po mamie. Nie wiesz co tu tak śmierdzi? Jakby zgnilizna. Och, to chyba z twojej lodówki. Ale tu masz tego nieświeżego jedzenia! To może ja skoczę do sklepu. Muszę się tylko pospieszyć, zanim wróci Edward z rodzinką. Mają mnie tu szukać.

* * *

_Miło by było zobaczyć jakieś komentarze. Chciałabym wiedzieć jakie wrażenie wywołuje ten tekst, bo nie wiem czy jest ono takie, jak zamierzałam. Zostawienie komentarza naprawdę nie jest trudne. Wystarczy kilknąć w poniższy przycisk. Nie trzeba być nawet zarejestrowanym. Dziękuję_


End file.
